Wind Beneath My Wings
by xlovatolovely
Summary: What happens when you make the biggest mistake of your life and you can't fix it? Well...someone knows.


**Can I just say I'm inspired of all the shit that's happened to me throughout the year? Yes, yes I am. Second of all, I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG WAIT. It's been almost a year since I update 'Tears of an Angel' I know, I know, and I am sorry. ): It's been a very busy year, full of tears, and happiness. *sighs* life's unfair.**

**I've been through so much…and the support of God, RyanDan, and my friends is amazing. Sorry that I am writing this all down. I just kinda need to. Well, this is a new story. It's kinda about….BTR with Demi. Just like 'Tears of an Angel'. 'Tears of an Angel' is a song by RyanDan…I guess you guys already know that. :P anyways, the tittle of this story is called 'Wind Beneath My Wings' - ANOTHER AMAZING song by RyanDan. 3 But, in this story, it is not Kenemi. It's Kenemi with Lemi (Logan & Demi) and hope you guys like it. SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG EXPLANATION. Had to be done! **

**Take care & Stay Strong! –Patii 3 xoxo**

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to lose someone special in your life? To do something tragic that made them leave you? Well, that happened to me. I'm someone that I can't say my name just yet. You'll find out soon. In life, there are some things that can happen. Like, bad things. Everybody knows that. But, the one thing that hurts the most, is that someone special, leaving you. Yes, I lost someone special in my life. Happened in a way that I will NEVER forget._

_Tragedy, and karma are my best friends. They always attack me. I don't even know what I'm doing here, and by here, I mean EARTH. I deserve to die. For what I did I deserve to DIE. I broke her heart, I think I killed her. She left without saying goodbye, and I didn't care. Fuck the world. Fuck the universe. Fuck me._

_When my friends found out what I did, they hated me. Instantly. I knew they'd do that. I deserved it anyways. Ever since I was little, my dad was like a bully in school. Yep. He was mean, and tough. And my mom died. He used to hit her. So, I went to live with my grandparents. The only ones that cared to offer me a better home. Where is my dad, you ask. To be honest, I have no idea where he is, and I don't want to know. I don't care about that bitch. I never will. For what he did to me and my mom is unforgivable. That son of a bitch will never be forgiven. Not even if he "begs" for it. I have moved on. Continued my life. Now, I'm in Big Time Rush. A boy band of 4. Something I never imagined it would happen. I'm happy and everything, but on the inside I'm not happy. Not even with the fans and everything._

_Yep. Do you still know who I am? Nope? Okay, I'll explain another part of my childhood. And by the way, I'm 21._

_Every time I woke up, all I heard was: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED, YOU BITCH" And yes, that was my dad screaming to my mom. I'd get out of bed, knowing he was coming after me next. I'd fix myself, and pretend to study. When he entered my room, he was supposed to see everything clean. And organized. And of course, me. When he left the room, I'd go into the bathroom, took out a knife, and I'd look at my wrist. I couldn't help it. Now, when I see my wrists, I see scars. I don't cut myself anymore, but I still see the scars._

_I was still a happy kid, doing back flips, and doing adventurous stuff. And go to school. Already guessed who I am? No? Not yet? Okay…._

_I kinda didn't like to go to parties, even if I did like it, I still couldn't go. You know, my dad. Yes. I had a curfew at 8 PM. I didn't like that hour, but what choice did I have? Oh yeah. Also, one day I met this girl, she had brown, wavy hair. A beautiful face, and beautiful, big brown eyes. She was short, for her age. We were 12. Actually, she was 12 when I met her. I was 14. She had 1 big sister. She was pretty, but not as pretty as her. She had this amazing talent of doing ANYTHING. She could sing, act, and dance. I didn't know her that much, but she was extremely beautiful. _

_Anyways, when my dad found out I was hanging out with a 12 year old, he grounded me. For a stinking month. Stupid, huh? Yeah, really really stupid. He banned her from the house, and every time I saw her in school, she walked away from me. Scared. I felt bad. And mad. It was all my dad's fault. I felt like it was my fault. But…I couldn't do anything about it. Guessing who I am yet? Well, here's another thing; I'm 5'9" tall._

_My life is pretty tough, some words can't even explain my life. Want to know who I am? _

_Hello, my name is Logan Philip Henderson, and this is my life._

**LIKED IT? HEHEHEHEHE. Who did you think it was? Kendall? NAHHH…Kendall is 6 feet tall only x3 …. I think. Or 6'1" … o_o idk xD.**

**Carlos? Psshaaa. He's only 5'6". XDXD true dat. :3 James? Well, his parents ARE divorced. But, he's 6'2". THAT'S MA MAN. XD Lol..hehe. DOES HEIGHT EVEN MATTER HERE? XD I have a friend who's only 16, and he's 6'6". LET THE WORLD EXPLODE, BITCHES. *boom* XD ANYWAYS…..hope you like it. REVIEW? :D Kaythanksbye(:**

**Stay Strong,**

**-Patii 3 xoxo**


End file.
